


Public Displays of Affection

by redxcranberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sylvain Week (Fire Emblem), Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxcranberry/pseuds/redxcranberry
Summary: We shouldn’t, the rational, non-horny part of Felix’s brain thinks,it’s too risky. We should go back to the student quarters.They’ve done this plenty of times, sure, but always in one of their rooms and usually as discreetly as possible, never in a place where they could be discovered. But he’s quickly losing ground to the part of him that wants – no,needs– Sylvain at this very moment. He bites his lip as Sylvain’s hand grazes over his groin again and tries not to think about how much he needs those hands on every part of him, needs to hear Sylvain moan his name, needs him deep inside of him –Or: Felix and Sylvain discover an exciting new kink.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happens is at the training grounds.

It’s not uncommon for Felix and Sylvain to spend most evenings there anyway – Felix because he’s never one to miss out on his daily training, and Sylvain because he’s never one to miss out on bothering Felix. Today, Felix is in the middle of practicing some new techniques the professor had gone over in class the previous day when he hears the sound of the gate creaking open and a familiar voice calling his name.

“Felix!”

He lowers his wooden practice sword and turns to see the other man’s shock of ginger hair, glowing like strands of copper in the last few rays of sunlight streaming in from the entrance behind him. “Sylvain.” He crosses his arms. “Here to try and distract me or convince me to neglect my training?”

“Actually,” the other replies with a wide grin, “I wanted to see if we could spar together.”

“Good. Glad you’re finally taking things seriously,” Felix says wryly, the words coming out a bit harsher than he means them to. He’s been bothering Sylvain for years to care more about his training, so he secretly appreciates any sign that the idiot is finally listening.

“Oh, I’m deadly serious,” Sylvain laughs, casually walking over to the wall where his favorite training lance is mounted, then picking it up and giving it a few experimental swings. He plants the base of the weapon firmly in the ground and shifts his weight so he’s partially leaning on it.

“I do need practice. My lance skills are a little rusty, if you know what I mean,” he says with an exaggerated wink, thrumming his fingers along the shaft suggestively. “And who else to do it with but you?”

Felix can feel himself turning red as a beet as he flounders for the words to respond, desperately trying to avoid blushing or acknowledging the double entendre but failing miserably at both. “ _Sylvain,_ ” he hisses, furtively glancing about the thankfully deserted training grounds. “This is _not_ the time or place for that.”

They’ve been…fooling around in secret for months now, ever since they both had a bit too much wine during a feast to celebrate their victory in a particularly hard fought battle against some local bandits. That night had resulted in drunken confessions, Felix in Sylvain’s bed, and both of them wondering exactly what that meant for the future of their relationship.

It was also one of the best nights of Felix’s life, but he isn’t about to admit that to anyone.

“I’m kidding, Felix.” Sylvain says, running the hand that’s not holding the lance through his hair and letting out a small laugh.

Felix tightens his grip on his sword and glares in response, unamused.

Sylvain saunters toward Felix and takes his place opposite him in the sparring area, holding his lance at the ready.

“I was serious about sparring, though. Ready when you are,” the redhead smirks.

“Hmph.” Felix grunts as he raises his sword.

Felix lunges forward, hoping to catch Sylvain by surprise, but Sylvain anticipates his move and dodges to the side, then brings his lance up to thrust worryingly close to Felix’s shoulder. Felix grimaces, parrying the attempt as Sylvain swings the lance around, forcing Felix to sidestep another blow aimed at his knees.

It isn’t long before Felix regroups and lashes out again, but his strike is blocked as Sylvain swiftly repositions his lance against Felix’s sword and pushes hard, sending him stumbling back a few feet. Sylvain is taller and stronger than Felix – much to the latter’s chagrin – but Felix is faster, and he quickly regains his footing to land a glancing blow to Sylvain’s side.

“Oof. Not going easy on me, are you?” Sylvain winces.

“Never.” Felix huffs, stepping forward again to continue his attack.

Sylvain blocks the strike and sends one towards Felix one in return, which Felix ducks just in time. The clattering of wood against wood echoes throughout the hall as their weapons whistle through the cool evening air, trying desperately to break through each other’s defenses without success. The two have fought so often and for so long that each knows the other’s style and physical tells, making it difficult to land any surprise hits or maneuvers. It’s dark outside when Felix, exhausted, finally finds an opening after Sylvain lets his guard down for a split second between sweeping swings of his lance. He lunges forward and lands a solid blow to Sylvain’s ribcage, sending the redhead falling flat on his back on the hard floor.

Felix stands over Sylvain, holding his sword steady at Sylvain’s neck. “Do you yield?” he asks, breathing heavily from the exertion and adrenaline.

“Alright, alright – I yield.” Sylvain smiles and holds his hands up in front of his chest in mock surrender, eyes twinkling. He raises his right arm towards Felix from his position on the floor. “Help me up, would you?”

“Fine,” Felix says, reaching to grab Sylvain’s arm, “but you really should practice mo–“

Suddenly, Sylvain grabs Felix’s wrist and jerks him down _hard._ Felix feels himself lose balance, toppling over and landing square on top of Sylvain so that they’re face to face.

“What the–“

He’s cut off by Sylvain’s lips on his, rendered speechless by the unexpected kiss. Sylvain’s hands wander across his body, one resting on the small of Felix’s back and the other on the back of his head, fingers tangled through the inky hair of his now-disheveled hair, holding him close as he explores the inside of Felix’ mouth with his tongue. Felix hears himself whine quietly and goes red immediately, more than a bit flustered and embarrassed.

“Sylvain!” Felix protests when they finally part, sitting up on top of him and bringing a hand to his mouth to wipe away the wetness of their embrace. “What the hell are you doing?” He tries to push himself away, but Sylvain grabs him playfully and holds him there, fingers digging into Felix’s hips.

“You’re so hot when you’re training and all worked up, Fe,” Sylvain croons while bringing his hands down to massage Felix’s thighs. Felix strains and places his hands on top of Sylvain’s chest, clenching his jaw tight. “I couldn’t resist.” Sylvain moves one of his hands against Felix’s crotch and presses down, grabbing him through the fabric of his clothes. Felix gasps at the contact with his already half-hard cock, instinctively bucking into Sylvain’s hand in search of friction.

 _Fuck,_ Felix thinks, _he really is insatiable._

“N–not here,” he chokes out, trying his best to ignore the feel of Sylvain’s grip. He’s thoroughly flushed now and more than a little mortified at how easily turned on he is.

“Why not?” Sylvain asks with a mischievous grin. “It’s late. I saw everyone leaving the dining hall to head back to the dormitories when I was headed over here. Everyone’s likely already in bed by now.” He continues to tease Felix through his leggings, chuckling when Felix involuntarily shudders. Felix says nothing, trying his best to ignore the _come hither_ stare leveled at him by the ridiculously handsome redhead underneath him.

 _We shouldn’t_ , the rational, non-horny part of Felix’s brain thinks, _it’s too risky. We should go back to the student quarters._ They’ve done this plenty of times, sure, but always in the secrecy one of their rooms and usually as discreetly as possible, never in a place where they could be discovered. But he’s quickly losing ground to the part of him that wants – no, _needs_ – Sylvain at this very moment. He bites his lip as Sylvain’s hand grazes over his groin again and tries not to think about how much he needs those hands on every part of him, needs to hear Sylvain moan his name, needs him deep inside of him–

Sylvain continues, sliding his hand under Felix’s shirt and tugging tentatively at his waistband. He studies Felix’s face, warm brown eyes burning into amber ones, waiting with baited breath for further permission. When Felix’s resolve breaks and he gives a hesitant nod, Sylvain’s hands travel downwards to unbuckle Felix’s boots. Felix’s breath hitches as he slides both the footwear and Felix’s leggings off in one smooth motion, then Sylvain locks eyes with Felix while he takes Felix's length in his hand and begins to stroke languidly.

“Fuck, Sylvain.” Felix hisses through clenched teeth, trying not to make too much noise. He’s embarrassed enough that they’re doing this in public – in the _training grounds_ of all places – he doesn’t need to attract the attention of any passersby, late as it may be. _“Fuck.”_

“Does that feel good, kitten?” Sylvain teases, steadily pumping while he holds tight onto Felix’s hip with his other hand. The nickname would normally earn Sylvain a withering stare, but Felix can’t quite bring himself to care at the moment. “Do you want more? Here – let me help you.” Sylvain stops and lifts his hand away, drawing a sharp intake of breath from Felix at the sudden lack of contact. His hands move instead to Felix’s ass as he pulls him farther up so that he’s sitting high on Sylvain’s chest, then takes Felix’s cock in his mouth all at once.

Felix’s mind goes blank, vision blurring as he curses and tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling, thoroughly overstimulated. “Syl _vain_ ,” he whines again, and he can feel Sylvain’s lips briefly widen into a grin around his cock before he resumes sucking him off. Sylvain has an annoying habit of winding Felix up and bringing him right up to the edge over and over again until he feels like he’s going to cry. He’s not sure he can wait that much longer tonight.

“St–stop teasing,” Felix manages to get the words out, but he’s rapidly losing control. “Just–“

“Just what, Fe?”

“–just fuck me already,” he pleads, voice quivering.

Sylvain lets Felix’s straining cock fall out of his mouth, licking his lips to wipe off his own spit and some of Felix’s precum gathered there. “More than happy to oblige.” he says with a sly smile. Felix inhales sharply as Sylvain grabs him tightly by the hips and maneuvers his body in one swift motion so that the two have completely switched places, Felix’s back now flush with the floor and Sylvain’s toned form looming over him.

Felix tries very, very hard not to think about how easily Sylvain can flip him around and how horny it makes him, but he’s completely abandoned any semblance of modesty at this point. He feels the last of his pride slip away as he lets out a needy groan when Sylvain leans down to kiss him once more, one of Sylvain’s hands lightly tilting his jaw upward, the other forming a gentle curve against his ass. Felix lies there obediently, Sylvain’s touch sending electric currents emanating from where skin touches freckled skin.

Sylvain suddenly pulls away and Felix leans upward into the ghost of his touch, missing the contact the moment he’s gone. He glances towards Sylvain from his position on the floor and sees him rooting around in the pockets of his trousers to find a vial of oil stashed there ( _because of course he planned for this,_ thinks Felix). His heartbeat starts to race as he closes his eyes and waits. A sustained rustling of fabric tells him Sylvain is undressing, and Felix is just about to ask what’s taking him so long when he feels one of Sylvain’s slick, curved fingers slide neatly into his hole.

Felix eyes fly open and he gasps as he adjusts to the burning sensation. Sylvain chuckles, cupping the side of his face with his free hand and turning his head so the two are staring into each other’s eyes, both sets of pupils entirely blown out. Soon one finger becomes two and then three as Sylvain methodically works him open and pulls him apart, and Felix lets out his loudest moan yet when Sylvain’s thick cock finally slides deep inside him.

“ _Ah, ah!”_

“Mm. Didn’t want to wait any longer to get fucked, huh Fe?” Sylvain slowly starts to roll his hips, drawing a symphony of hushed _ahs_ and _ohs_ from Felix’s panting mouth. He increases his pace and leans closer to gently trail his mouth up and down Felix’s exposed, ivory neck, smattering it with a series of quick kisses and bites that Felix is sure will leave bruises like so many stars in the night sky.

The way Sylvain is looking down at him is downright sinful as Felix draws closer and closer to the edge. He’s feeling everything a bit too much _,_ his untouched cock leaking more with every one of Sylvain’s thrusts as he moans incoherently, all thoughts scattered like ashes in the wind. He faintly hears Sylvain showering him with compliments, voice as saccharine as honey, sweet-talking him with words like _you’re so beautiful_ and _you take it so well_ and _just for me_ as he pumps roughly into Felix’s hole, making a home between Felix’s trembling legs spread wide around him. Blissful waves of pleasure wash over Felix as Sylvain bottoms out, and before long the only words he can remember are _yes_ and _please_ and _right there_ and _Sylvain_.

Sylvain’s arms box in Felix’s face against the floor, holding himself up with his elbows as he brings his mouth to Felix’s ear. “Fuck, Fe, so good for me...I want to have you wherever and whenever I want,” Sylvain near-growls, his voice positively dripping with possessive pleasure.

“Syl–Sylvain!”

“Want to fill you up and make you mine.” Sylvain groans into his ear, keeping a steady rhythm as Felix whines beneath him.

The heat in the pit of Felix’s stomach starts to rise dangerously, threatening to bubble over completely. “Goddess, Syl. I–I’m close.”

“Come for me, Fe.” Sylvain pleads, stretching Felix to his limit as he whimpers into the late night air.

“Mm – yes, yes!”

Sylvain reaches down and wraps his hand around Felix’s length, flicking his wrist _just right_ just as his cock connects with the spot that sets off fireworks behind Felix’s eyelids.

“Ah – ngh – Syl _vain!”_ Felix sobs as he comes, back arching as Sylvain continues to pump into him, fucking him through his orgasm. His body spasms, wracked with overwhelming pleasure, fragments of Sylvain’s name falling from his lips as he spills all over his own chest and Sylvain’s hand. Sylvain grunts, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic until a satisfied moan finally tumbles from his open mouth and a warm feeling spreads inside of Felix as Sylvain collapses, arms and torso draped over him.

Felix doesn’t know how much time passes as they lie there, chest-to-chest, Sylvain’s head resting over his shoulder, each of them listening to the other’s breath steady as their heart rates slowly return to normal. Finally, Felix shifts and Sylvain dismounts to prop himself up beside him, face fully flushed and sporting a satisfied smile.

“How was that?” he asks, running a hand through his tousled crimson hair.

“Fine,” Felix sits up and brings a hand to his forehead, eyes still glassy. His voice sounds distant, throat slightly scratchy – he must have been louder than he thought.

Sylvain laughs. “From the sound of it,” Sylvain says as he reaches to grab their discarded garments, tossing Felix his leggings and boots one by one, “seems like it was more than just ‘fine.’"

“It–it was good. Great.” Felix offers as he begins to dress himself, feeling his cheeks flush red from embarrassment at Sylvain’s knowing smile.

In truth, it _had_ been great. Amazing, even. Felix is loath to admit it, but getting fucked out in the open had unexpectedly stirred something inside him.

“Glad to hear it,” Sylvain stands, now fully dressed, but more than a little sweaty and disheveled. He offers a steady hand to Felix, who finishes buckling up his boots and takes it, pulling himself up to stand beside him. “Come with me to the bathhouse to clean up?”

“Sure,” Felix answers, still a bit dazed as he gathers their long-forgotten weapons and returns them to their places, making sure there’s no evidence left of their encounter.

The walk to the bathhouse is quiet and uneventful, both of them enjoying the cool evening air. Sylvain had been right – everyone else had long since retired to their rooms. The monastery is as silent as a statue, the only movement coming from tree branches swaying in the wind and the dappled moonlight shining through their leaves.

Felix tries to think of his training and the lessons the Blue Lions have coming up this week, but his mind keeps wandering back to the way Sylvain had held him down right there on the floor, the illicit nature of the tryst and the risk of being walked in on during the act making him feel things he’s not quite sure how to react to. His body is still recovering from a thrill of adrenaline that he hasn’t felt anywhere else besides the battlefield. That, mixed with his steadily growing and complicated feelings for Sylvain, create a giant ball of something he really doesn’t want to deal with right now.

 _It’s just a fantasy_ , Felix reassures himself as they make their way across the grounds, _just a kink, that’s all. I’ll get over it._

 _Tonight was the first and last time,_ he promises himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :) this started off as a oneshot and then I kept getting brainworms for future chapters. this is also my first ever fic (Sylvix really has ruined my life) so any thoughts or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> [I have a Twitter](https://twitter.com/redxcranberry)!


	2. Chapter 2

When Felix wakes up the next day, he feels almost as if he’s hungover, a dull pounding blossoming in the back of his head as he sits up groggily and raises a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

He had spent most of the previous night tossing and turning in his sheets, staring at the ceiling and trying to get his mind off of how much Sylvain had affected him. Flashes of their encounter keep running through his head on repeat as he dresses himself in his usual attire, images of Sylvain fucking him steadily right out in the open for anyone to see burned into his mind’s eye.

It’s for this reason that he hasn’t gotten nearly enough sleep when he stumbles out of his room, disoriented and bleary eyed, nearly walking face first into something very solid and tall and ginger.

“Morning, sunshine.” Sylvain is leaning against the wall directly outside, hands nonchalantly folded across his chest, head cocked playfully to the side.

“Why are you here?” Felix blinks, squinting at the rays of the rising sun light gently filtering through the arched hall windows. He’s never been a morning person.

“I came to check in on you and make sure you woke up in time for our seminar with the professor today. It starts in an hour, so we have just enough time to grab something to eat beforehand.”

Felix gives Sylvain a quick glance up and down, surveying his casual, doing-business-about-the-monastery attire of fitted black academy pants and a button up white shirt. Sylvain certainly looks good in his battle armor ( _Sylvain looks good in anything, really,_ Felix’s mind unhelpfully supplies), but that’s nothing compared to the way Sylvain’s shirt drapes off of his broad shoulders, the top two buttons loosened to expose just enough collarbone to make Felix quickly avert his eyes before his mind can wander any further.

“I suppose my other plans can wait until the afternoon,” Felix concedes. He had been meaning to head straight to the training grounds to continuing practicing after getting…interrupted yesterday evening. But now that Sylvain mentions it, his stomach is feeling a bit empty.

“Great!” Sylvain pulls himself off the wall, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet before starting off down the hallway, a somewhat reluctant Felix in tow. “They’re serving Garreg Mach’s famous meat pies!

  


_____

  


There’s still a steady stream of people coming and going to and from the dining hall when they arrive, the long, gleaming wooden tables dotted with groups of chattering students enjoying a morning break before a full day of lessons. Felix stifles a yawn as they go through the line to get their food, his stomach growling.

They’re scanning the hall for a place to eat when they spot Annette and Mercedes at the other end of the room. Sylvain waves cheerfully at the girls, who excitedly beckon them to come sit down. As they draw closer, Felix notices the dish of pastries piled up high in front of Annette, sweet buns and chocolate mini cakes and fruit tarts nearly obscuring her tiny frame. It looks sickeningly sweet.

“Good morning,” Mercedes says when they take their seats.

“Morning,” Felix mutters, setting his plate down on the table a bit more forcefully than he means to.

“Hello, ladies,” Sylvain returns the greeting with a wink. “How are you today?”

“Great!” Annette responds with a smile. “Mercie and I were just talking about today’s lecture.”

“I heard the professor is having us practice the sword techniques she taught us last week,” Mercedes adds.

“I’m more of a lance guy myself,” Sylvain says playfully through a mouth full of food, and Felix does his best to ignore him.

Mercedes turns to Felix. “You’ve been practicing, right Felix?”

Felix nods. He had been practicing, and then…

“Aren’t you excited?” Annette inquires.

“Uh, yeah,” Felix answers, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’ve been talking about how much you wanted to spar all last week, and now all you can manage is ‘uh, yeah’?” Ingrid’s behind him – she must have overheard their conversation. She gives Felix a questioning look as she puts down her plate and sits down with the rest of them.

“I’m just a little tired, that’s all.”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, Felix,” Annette says, quickly glancing down and pushing a sweet bun around on her plate with her fork, “but you don’t look so great. Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Felix says a bit too quickly. Annette purses her lips, unconvinced. “Just spent too much time at the training grounds,” he adds, “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sylvain raise an eyebrow. He does his best to ignore it, though he’s fighting the urge to give him a good, swift kick under the table.

“It’s okay, Felix,” Mercedes smiles softly, and Felix gets the distinct impression that she knows something he doesn’t. “We all have days like that sometimes.”

Felix grunts in appreciation. That seems to be enough for Annette to drop it, and the rest of the meal passes with relative ease.

It’s only when Felix gets up to leave that he hears muffled laughter and notices Hilda and Claude seated across the aisle. They’re watching him and leaning over the table, heads close together. Both quickly look elsewhere when they realize Felix is glaring at them, but they continue whispering amongst themselves.

 _Gossiping idiots,_ Felix thinks to himself. _Is my shirt on inside out? Did I spill food on myself? That must be it._

He looks down to take stock of his uniform and doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. It’s not until he reaches up to fix his hair and he brushes his hand against his neck that he realizes the skin around his collarbone is dotted with marks, clusters of red hickeys blooming against the pale backdrop of his skin.

He swears, making a beeline for the exit.

_Well, fuck._

_____

  


Surprisingly, Sylvain doesn’t say anything about what happened in the training grounds for the rest of that day. Or the next. Or even the one after that. At first, Felix is more than fine with that – he certainly doesn’t want to be the one to bring it up. What is he supposed to say? _Hey, Sylvain, that thing we did the other night was ridiculously hot and I think I may be going crazy over you_. No, it’s better for him to just leave it and hope the awkwardness subsides eventually.

But as the days go by, Felix starts to wonder if Sylvain has forgotten about their hook up completely. Meanwhile, he can’t get Sylvain out of his head. Every time he sees him, Felix remembers the way he had bent him in half and pressed against him on the cool floor of the training grounds, reliving the exact sensation of Sylvain pulling him apart every which way. Thoughts of Sylvain plague him in class, in the halls, at dinner, and late, late at night when Felix touches himself, moaning into his pillow at the memory of Sylvain’s strong hands on his hips.

By the end of the week, Felix is desperate. He knows he’s been significantly less focused and driven than usual, especially during training. Felix spars with Sylvain nearly every day, but recently he’s been consistently outmatched and easily distracted considering that he’s developed a Pavlovian response to seeing Sylvain anywhere near the training grounds. He tries his hardest to act as if everything is normal, but Sylvain has always been able to see right through him.

It all comes to a head one night. They’re in the library studying for an upcoming exam, the flickering of candles casting long shadows across the dark space. A few other students occupy tables on the other side of the room, leaving their seats occasionally to browse the towering aisles of books.

Felix stifles a yawn as he turns the page in front of him, resting his chin on his hand. Sylvain is seated beside him, but the redhead has long since lost interest in anything academic. He’s been idly doodling and humming to himself, stopping only to glance at Felix every once in a while. Felix ignores him, but he can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up whenever he catches Sylvain staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

Finally, Sylvain breaks the silence. “You’ve been at this for hours.”

“So?”

“So, you should take a break.” Sylvain says soothingly.

“I have work to do.” Felix snaps at him, trying without much success to focus on the words on the page in front of him.

Sylvain pauses. “Felix, what’s wrong?” he says softly, frowning.

“What do you mean?”

Sylvain sighs. “Don’t play that game with me. What’s been up with you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lies.

“Felix, I can’t help you unless I know what’s going on.”

Felix grunts, attempting to turn his focus back to his studies.

“You’ve been acting all weird,” Sylvain continues, “ever since…wait – is this about what happened last week?”

Felix looks upwards to meet Sylvain’s eyes for the first time, and he withers under the gaze leveled back at him. His silence is an implicit _yes_ , and something in Sylvain’s expression breaks when Felix doesn’t deny it.

“It is, isn’t it?”

Felix sighs. No use in putting it off any longer.

“Fuck, Felix,” Sylvain says, his face suddenly darkening, “I’m sorry if I went too far. I didn’t mean to pressure you into anything – goddess, I’m such an idiot –“

“No – no, it’s not that at all!” Felix says a bit too loudly, causing a few students across the room to momentarily glance towards their corner of the library before looking away. He lowers his voice to a murmur. “Don’t you apologize.”

“Then what is it?” Sylvain whispers intensely, desperately searching Felix’s face for an answer.

Felix knows that if he doesn’t say it now, he won’t be able to say it at all. “I – I can’t stop thinking about you,” he says quietly, a ruddy blush blossoming on his cheeks. “What we did that night…”

Sylvain leans forward in his seat, hanging on Felix’s every word.

“…I…I really liked it. A lot. Okay?” Felix crosses his arms and turns his gaze downward, thoroughly embarrassed.

A moment passes in silence, and Felix waits for a response with bated breath. When he finally looks up, Sylvain appears half amused, half incredulous. “ _That’s_ why you’ve been off this whole time?”

Felix nods sheepishly.

“Goddess, Fe, you scared me. You could have just told me.”

Felix blushes at the nickname. “I’m telling you now.”

“I know, I know,” Sylvain says, chuckling. Their eyes meet, and Felix is mesmerized by the way the reflected candlelight dances in Sylvain’s dark irises. “Now who’s the insatiable one?” he teases.  


“Still you.”

“Are you sure?”

Suddenly, Felix feels a hand resting on his leg underneath the table and an electric pulse runs up his spine. Sylvain is leering at him, the corner of his mouth turned upward in a mischievous grin. He drums his fingers on Felix’s thigh and Felix tenses up, gripping his quill tightly in his hand.

 _“Sylvain.”_ Felix breathes.

 _“Felix.”_ Sylvain responds playfully. He squeezes Felix’s thigh.

Felix whips his head back and forth to check their surroundings as he feels the familiar sensation of heat pooling in his stomach. They’re in the back corner of the library, their table obscured from the rest of the room by the bookshelves surrounding them. But someone could appear around the corner at any moment. Felix can only imagine the talk that being caught in such a comprising position would cause throughout the monastery, not to mentions the reactions they would get from the rest of the Blue Lions (even if some of them did already have their suspicions). In fact, the mere thought of getting walked in on should be horrifying and humiliating. Yet the risk excites him like little else has.

Sylvain’s fingers trail slowly up Felix’s thigh and Felix’s traitorous body responds in kind, his cock twitching as he stares into Sylvain’s chocolate eyes, hunger for Sylvain rapidly overriding all other coherent thoughts. Sylvain reaches Felix’s groin and palms his length through his pants, causing Felix to inhale sharply.

“Syl _vain_ ,” he whispers again quietly, his voice laced with love and lust.

Sylvain doesn’t answer with words, but Felix gets the message when he reaches over and slots his lips perfectly into Felix’s, his hands still teasing Felix through his clothes. After a few moments, he pulls away and Felix stares back at him, lips moist and eyes glassy.

“Let me help you.”

Felix doesn’t even protest when Sylvain ducks under the table, though he finds himself hissing through clenched teeth as Sylvain starts to unbutton his pants. He lets out a tiny, involuntary whine when Sylvain delicately pulls Felix’s cock out.

“Shh, sweetheart,” Sylvain admonishes. “We’re in a library, remember?”

“ _Fuck you,”_ Felix pants, whimpering quietly when he feels long fingers grasp him around his base.

“Don’t tempt me.”

Sylvain starts slowly pumping Felix up and down, and it takes all of Felix’s willpower to stay quiet. He closes his eyes and bites his fist, trying to steady his breathing as Sylvain teases Felix’s slit with the tip of his tongue, then takes Felix deep in his throat all at once.

Felix gasps and grips the edge of the table like he’s hanging on for dear life, his knuckles turning white as Sylvain mouths over his length again and again. The slick heat of Sylvain’s tongue and throat is making him feel as good as he’s ever felt, and he just barely manages to hold back a moan. It’s pure ecstasy – the feeling of Sylvain below him, humming with pleasure; the fleeting, tenuous privacy of their darkened corner of the library; the rapidly growing need that threatens to overwhelm him as he draws ever closer to the edge.

He realizes with a jolt that he’s already almost there and reaches down to place a hand on the back of Sylvain’s bobbing head, silently begging him not to stop. Sylvain looks upward from his spot nestled between Felix’s legs and winks as he takes Felix as deep as he can.

It’s just enough to make Felix finish, _hard_ , his hands keeping Sylvain’s head in place as he empties his load down Sylvain’s throat. He faintly hears Sylvain swallow as he collapses back into his chair, breathing heavily as his body reels from aftershocks that hit him in waves.

When he comes to, Sylvain is back in his seat. He watches though half-lidded eyes as Sylvain grins from ear to ear. “Is that what you wanted?”

Felix nods, lightheaded.

Sylvain begins gathering their things, all notions of studying further thoroughly abandoned. They finishing cleaning up and stand to leave when an all too familiar voice calls out to them.

“Felix. Sylvain!” Dimitri appears from behind the nearest bookshelf, clutching a few tomes as he walks towards them.

Felix feels like he’s on the verge of a heart attack, but Sylvain is smooth as always. “Ah, Your Highness!” Sylvain exclaims. “What brings you here at this late hour?”

“You’re studying as well, I presume?” Dimitri says. “I heard some sounds from over here and thought I’d join you.”

“Actually, we were just about to call it a night.” Sylvain says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and disguising it as a yawn. “But maybe some other time.”

“Ah. Of course.” Dimitri gives Felix a weak smile, and Felix quickly looks away, praying to the Goddess that the room is dark enough to hide the signs of what they’ve just done.

“See you around,” Sylvain says casually as he and Felix depart.

Once they’re outside, they close the library door and Sylvain lets out an amused sigh. “Well, that was close.”

Felix doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. Every one of his nerves feels like it’s alight, his heart pounding against his chest from the surprise and adrenaline. He feels like he’s not in control of his body as he grabs Sylvain by the collar and shoves him into a nearby alcove, roughly planting his mouth on Sylvain’s.

Sylvain lets out a surprised noise when Felix slips his tongue between his teeth. He leans into the kiss, long and sweet, before breaking away for air. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Felix growls.

Sylvain only smiles, wrapping his arms around Felix in return as they bring their lips together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I really can't get these two out of my head. there will be one more chapter, hopefully coming soon. :) 
> 
> [I have a Twitter](https://twitter.com/redxcranberry)!


End file.
